Parce qu'il faut un titre
by BOUFFELEMONDE
Summary: Roy se retrouve au chômage à pouponner !


Salutations ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction sans savoir où ça allé me mener, et d'ailleurs je sais toujours pas XD. Elle est basée sur Fullmetal Alchemist , la version anime 2003 essentiellement et commence quelque année après la fin . Mais certains point changeront .

Genre : Drame/ fantastique/ aventures

Disclamer: Les personnages de FMA , ne m'appartienne pas

Introduction

A partir du jour où tous les homonculus avaient diparu tout aurait du revenir à la normal , mais encore bien des problème planait sur la vie des gens d'Armetris, surtout sur celle de Roy Mustang et RiZA Hawkeye . A peine le soleil se levait qu'il pénétra les fenêtre de la chambre de Roy Mustang pour le réveiller . Il s'étira en regardant au travers sa petite vitre en se demandant se qu'il faisait encore sur terre; ce n'était pas un coup de déprime ni l'envie de se suicider qui le traversèrent mais il cherchait le compte de toutes les fois où il avait failli y laisser la peau.

-Trop tôt … Fit-il d'une voix pâteuse en s'essuyant les yeux et s'enroulant à nouveau dans sa couette .

-Non pas trop tôt. Tonna une voix féminine . La couverture lui glissa dessous pour le faire rouler jusqu'au sol. Une épaisse chevelure blonde lui caressa le visage , Riza se tenait à quelque centimètres de sa tête.

-Je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui je travaille , et on a la petite à la maison . Donc ce matin c'est toi qui l'emmène à l'école. Continua t-elle en le relevant , arrivé sur ses deux jambes Roy plongea sa tête dans sa chevelure dorée.

-Je suis désolé... Fit Roy en passant une main derrière elle et resserant son étreinte. Elle sans dégagea d'une main sans donner suite et enfila une veste blanche . Elle partit dans le plus grand silence et intima à Roy d'en faire autant d'un geste de la main. La petite dormait encore en haut et il lui restait une heure . En attendant Roy sortit de quoi déjeuner à la gamine et en profita pour faire en peu de rangement . Mais il en finit bien avant qu'une heure ne tourne , et il se retrouva à repenser à son poste de Colonel , puis à la promesse faîte à Hughes Maes... Il avait tout foiré, définitivement. Il était redevenu un simple Caporal , puis un simple citoyen . Et maintenant il jouait les femmes aux foyer. Son pays prenait un chemin couvert de mine , et il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Royounet? Fit timidement une petite voix . Pourquoi tu te caches le visage Royounet ? Il releva la tête et aborda un sourire chaleureux à la gamine.

-J'ai encore sommeil, et toi, pourquoi tu es déjà debout, tu as hâtes d'aller à l'école? Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur la chaise en face d'un déjeuner . Roy ne releva pas qu'elle ne semblait pas pressée de retrouver ses amis contrairement à d'habitude. Elle se dépêcha d'engloutir ce qu'il y avait devant elle et il lui restait assez de temps pour faire la balade de Black Hayate avec Mustang. Il marchèrent jusqu'à un parc qui se trouvait un peu derrière chez eux et il s'assit sur un banc en laissant la petite s'amuser. Sur le toboggan elle glissa et tomba la tête la première, mais à peine Roy s'avança pour voir ce qu'elle avait qu'elle se releva et fit à l'attention de Black Hayate '' même pas mal'' Une vieille femme vint le rejoindre sur le banc d'où il surveillait d'un œil attentif la petite fille.

-Quelle charmante petite fille vous avez là . Lança la vieille dame pour faire la conversation mais Roy ne répondit pas immédiatement .

-Ce n'est pas la mienne , je m'en occupe pour l'instant et je ne sais même pas jusqu'à quand. Répondit-il en se relevant et rappelant Elycia et ils s'en allèrent vers l'école de la fille de Maes Hughes . Il gardait le sourire pour la gamine, et elle le lui redonnait parfois naturellement . Elle était tellement adorable, il y avait de quoi en être gaga comme Hughes l'était. Il regarda une dernière fois Elicya s'amuser avec ses camarades de classe puis il tourna les

talons et sans presser le pas il fit un tour sans savoir où il se rendait; pour se vider un peu la tête, mais ses pas en décidèrent autrement en l'amenant devant la maison de son ancien ami . Il s'approcha pour toquer puis se ravisa , en regardant par la fênêtre presque opaque qui donnait sur le salon . Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et une petite visite chez Gracia s'imposa.


End file.
